


dream smp 80's au

by bonwashere



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Gen, Minecraft Manhunt on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonwashere/pseuds/bonwashere
Summary: idea popped into my head- i will promise you this will be good (i guess-) me and my friend started it :)





	1. the new kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy and tubbo, childhood friends, attend a new highschool together but have no idea what to expect. (Hang out with the big kids pog???)

It was a normal Sunday morning, nothing out of the ordinary. Tommy woke up from his noisy-ass alarm that went 'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP',

As usual, Tommy smashes it and gets up. He proceeds to grab one of his favorite cassette tapes, Mellohi. and play it on his cassette player. 

After a few minutes later, he leaves his room in his pajamas, he sees Techno across the hall in this fancy outfit and asked, 

'What's with the fancy get up?' 

'I got a job... at a casino- don't tell Phil- He might freak out...' 

‘Don’t you already have a job at the fry stand?’

‘Yeah, but I just feel like getting a slightly more “real job”, don’t get me wrong, I love it there but yeah-‘

Tommy didn't seem to care but was kinda in shock at the same time-  
The only thing in Tommy’s head is basically, ‘wow. what the fuck.’

'Oh- Alright... Phil's still in his room anyway.' replied Tommy

Tommy and Techno proceed to go downstairs, Wilbur was found in the kitchen also in his pajamas, eating cereal at the counter, watching TV that’s all the way from the living room. Wilbur looked really tired, as Tommy ran down the stairs in front of Techno, 'Hey Wil, mind if you give me some of that will ya?' said Tommy, Wilbur poured some milk and cereal into a bowl and placed it at Tommy's usual seat. Techno passes by and Wilbur asks

'Hey, are you gonna eat?'

'I already ate but thank you-' 

Techno heads to the front door with all his stuff, and says bye to his brothers.

Tommy stares at Wilbur staring at his bowl of cereal- He was kinda playing with the last few pieces just floating on the milk. Tommy tried initiating a conversation by saying,

'You good? You look a bit pissed off and tired- How was work?' Tommy was sorta grinning at this point. 

Wilbur just replied, 'It was so-so.'

Wilbur works in a computer repair shop and Tommy is the only one in the house who doesn't have a job because he's still in high school. 

Tommy started laughing a bit because Wilbur was all tired because of work and all he said about it was "so-so"  
Wilbur looked more pissed off, he grabbed his bowl and smacked the back of Tommy's head with his free hand. (you can say he had a new haircut lmaoo) It made Wilbur feel much better and said 'You're a child.' Tommy now became the pissed off one then proceeded to continue eating his cereal avoiding to make eye contact with Wilbur. Wilbur sat down on his chair, (in front of Tommy) and finished his cereal and drank the milk like a soup in a bowl. After a while Phil opened his bedroom door in his robe and with his hair in a ponytail. He greeted his kids, ‘Hey kids.’ Said Phil, Phil noticed Techno’s not in there but he just ignored that. ‘Hey Phil.’ said Tommy and Wilbur in unison. Tommy got his and Wilbur’s bowl and brought them to he sink and ran to the couch and watched MTV. He wasn’t paying attention to what’s on, he just wanted to watch. Wilbur made Phil some coffee. ‘Will, I need to tell you something.’ Phil called, Wilbur sat on his chair placed Phil’s coffee on the table as Phil had a word with him. Tommy was still watching. Wilbur went upstair and Phil called Tommy because he had some news. 

‘Tommy-‘  
‘Yeah?’ Tommy turned his head and made his way to Phil.  
Tommy had a slightly puzzled face and with a slightly scared face at the same time. 

‘D-did I do something wrong?’ Tommy asked Phil.  
‘No. Well none that I’ve heard of. Heheh. I need to tell you something- You’re going to transfer to a new high school with Tubbo for your last two years.’

‘Wh-what? Why?’  
‘I don’t know. We just wanted to. Besides, it’s near Wilbur’s college and he and Techno used to study there. Wilbur can take you there.’ 

‘Oh... Alright... can Tubbo come?’  
‘Sure, why not. I assume he’s heard of the news too.’

Timeskip. 

Tommy’s in his room, in his bed. Can’t sleep. He was kinda excited.  
He heard a thud- Oh wait- Techno came home. He wondered in his head what are the most things in his life? Well Tubbo is his best friend. So of course he’s important to him. So are his cassette tapes. He doesn’t really believe in blood being thicker than water because first of all he hates Wilbur and Phil is cool but eh. Techno is really cool but he’s Wilbur’s older twin so he’s obviously the likes of him. So eh. He started to get a little sleepy so he slept.

Next day, he saw new books, a bag and his cassette tapes. He brings his cassette tapes everywhere and anytime. Maybe not everywhere, but you get the point. He put his books in his bag and other supplies in and put his cassette tapes in the front pocket of his bag. He put it next to his door and head to the shower then got all dressed up and head downstairs, Techno was not found in his room or downstairs so he probably headed to work so was Philza. Wilbur was just sitting in the living room with his guitar and messenger bag. 

‘Yeah um- Techno made something.’ Said Will.  
‘Oh really?’  
Tommy looked at the kitchen counter and it was fried mashed potato balls with cheese inside, it’s a Tupperware with a note that said, ‘-TOMMY- here you go, (nerd.) have fun there. -Tech’  
This was one of Tommy’s favorite snacks as a younger child. This was one of Techno’s specialties. It was rare for Techno to make Tommy and Wilbur (and Phil) snacks since he stopped when he got to high school so Tommy really didn’t expect it. So did Wilbur and Phil. (Yes they have too so stfu) Tommy put it in his bag and turned to Wilbur. 

‘Alright. Let’s go.’  
‘Do you have a key?’  
‘Wait- I have my own house keys now?’  
‘Yeah-‘

Wilbur threw the keys at Tommy, Tommy caught them and the red key that had a keychain that had Tommy on it. Tommy’s eyes widened but he immediately put his keys in his right pocket. The walked out the house and locked it with Tommy’s brand new house keys and walked to Tubbo’s to pick him up. As they arrived, Wilbur stayed at he walkway while Tommy rang the doorbell. Lani opened the door. 

‘Oh. Hi Tommy!’ Lani looked behind Tommy and saw Wilbur.  
‘Hi Wilbur!’ ‘Oh- Hi Lani!’ Tommy was just staring at Lani.  
Lani turned her head, still by the door to call Tubbo.  
‘Tubbo! Tommy’s here!’  
‘OH- OK-‘ said Tubbo.  
Tubbo ran to the front door  
‘C’mon!’ Tubbo called Lani. 

Lani got her stuff and followed Tubbo and Tommy following Wilbur. They had some short conversations along the way. 

‘Hey, do you wanna go to the arcade later?’ Tommy asked Tubbo.

‘Sure! I’m a bit nervous with this whole new school thing... but at least you get to go with me! I mean WOAHHH! Lani’s also a bit nervous about it too. We’ve been in the same school for years! It’s like movi-‘ 

‘A-tut-tut-tut. Relax.’ Said Tommy.

They found Fundy along the way, Wilbur and Tommy are neighbors with him. Wilbur called Fundy and he joined in.

When they finally got there,

‘Well, here it is. The place where I had a lot of good and bad memories in. Did you know people couldn’t tell if Techno and I were related?’ 

‘They did?’ Said Tubbo  
‘I think I remembered you telling Phil about that 8 years ago-‘ said Tommy.  
‘Eh. Just good luck.’ Wilbur walked away with Fundy and in an audible tone, he went, ‘Y’know, I like to think of you as my son.’ 

Tommy and Tubbo heard that and started laughing, Lani didn’t understand what was going on but she walked into the school.  
Tommy and Tubbo stumbled upon this kid named Purpled. Purpled was going to be their tour for the school. After classes.

Tommy and Tubbo head to the arcade because, that’s what they do regularly.  
When they were about to head out of the arcade and sit in this bench next to it  
They see a trio with matching jersey jackets in different colors. One is blue, one is orange and one is green. They called, the  
Dream Team. The one in blue is George, the orange one is Sapnap, and the green on is Dream. They are the popular kids, when Dream saw Tommy, he didn’t give out a good impression but he just ignored him and told his friends to head to the bowling alley.  
Tommy of course knew who Dream was, his brother Technoblade won against Dream in a fight with 100,000 dollars at stake. Tubbo knew who he was too. They we’re in shock to see Dream in person, Tommy never really appears when Dream is in his house, he’s always hanging out with Tubbo. They knew that things will get interesting. Tommy pulls out his cassette player and pulls out ‘Cat’ to play it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i dunno how to write fanfic but here i guess- :]


	2. Chapter 2

HI!- I'm tryna get used to AO3- but here we go- just call me Bon- h


End file.
